


Candies

by spy_barbie



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Fetish Clothing, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_barbie/pseuds/spy_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t you think you deserve some punishment for misbehaving, Miss Dunham?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candies

It was short after midnight when Walter Bishop walked absented-mindedly into his lab, wanting to perform an experiment he couldn’t get his mind off during the day. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Olivia Dunham sitting on his working table. Not only was Olivia Dunham sitting on his working table but she was dressed in a way he had never seen her and it immediately took his mind off the fact that she shouldn’t even be there in the first place.

She was dressed in a school girl uniform, skirt too short for her height, revealing more of her legs than he had ever noticed before, a white button-up shirt, similar to those she was used to wear, if it weren’t for the fact that it was a see-through blouse, tight enough to make him aware of her small perky boobs clad in a pink bra. Her legs were crossed and he noticed she was wearing 7/8 wool socks and red lipstick. Her silky long blonde hair was divided in two and held in pigtails cascading down her shoulders like fabric. It was impossible not to look at that beautiful hair and not feel the urge to touch it, to feel it in your fingertips.

Only then he saw she was sucking on a lollipop and hid it behind her back when she saw him, jolting to her feet the minute he looked at her, as if a deer caught in the lights.

“Miss Dunham…”

“Uncle Walter, I’m sorry!”

“What… what… I mean, it’s late, shouldn’t you…”

“I know I’m not allowed to have candies before dinner, uncle Walter, but they were there and they looked so yummy!” she started apologizing, gesturing to the jar of candies on a shelf above them.

Walter looked at her in mild confusion, mild disbelief. What was she doing?

“Miss Dunham, I…” he started, looking at her while she smiled naughtily, like the devious girl that knew she could get away by smiling and looking cute. It was starting to dawn on him her intentions there. What he couldn’t get was why she was playing it on him and not on his son Peter. “Yes, Miss Dunham, you shouldn’t eat candies. You are perfectly aware of that. Why did you do it?”

She looked at her own shoes, pouting. Walter was amazed at how good she was at this thing. He hoped he could play it off long enough like she did.

“I’m sorry.”

“Now I have to punish you. Don’t you think you deserve some punishment for misbehaving, Miss Dunham?”

“Yes. But I don’t want to be punished.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to teach you a lesson now. You have to keep in mind who gives the orders here. Who is it?”

“It’s you, Uncle Walter.”

“Now, what do you suggest your punishment be?”

Olivia shyly turned around and bent over the table, perking her ass up, allowing Walter a good view of her tiny pink panties, the same color of her bra. The view nearly took his breath away, not only because she was gorgeous but because he couldn’t even remember when it was the last time he had seen a woman’s ass. At least not a woman as young as Olivia.

She turned her head to look at him; he took his eyes off her ass for a second to see she was pouting, looking like a little girl who had indeed done something bad and was about to be punished. How lovely she was!

“Will it hurt?” she asked softly.

Walter walked closer to her, close enough to feel the heat from her body and smell the scent of her perfume. Unlike the whole outfit, her perfume was grownup, citric, like a woman’s. He caught the glint in her eyes behind the whole role play as her pupils seemed to dilate a little bit.

“Only if you want to, my dearest,” he said, one hand softly caressing her ass. Olivia sighed softly, leaning against his touch, as he ran his hand up and down her bare bottom, squeezing lightly. She moaned as he squeezed her tighter. In one fast movement, he gave it a slap that sounded loud in the silent lab.

“Oh!”

He slapped her again. And again. And again. He slapped her ass until it started to redden and before he could really hurt her. But the more he slapped her, the louder her moans got.

Walter caressed her one more time before he sat on a chair nearby, watching her. Now he was really enjoying this game and he could bet he had a sly smile on his face.

He was still watching as Olivia rose, straightening her skirt and blouse, her fingers sliding down one button of her shirt, leaving room to no imagination; now he could perfectly well see her pink bra, as she slowly ran a finger over the top of her breast, as if she was doing it absented-mindedly.

“I don’t like punishing you, my dear, it hurts more to me than it does to you. But you need the discipline. Don’t you like to be an obedient girl and please me?”

“Yes, Uncle Walter,” she said in a small voice.

“So come, sit here on my lap, Miss Dunham.”

She went to him and perched shyly on one of his legs, allowing him to run a hand on her back, caressing her.

“You’re so beautiful, did you know that? I’ve always wanted to touch you, but you never looked at me as more than your friend’s father,” he said, his other hand moving down to her thigh, squeezing her flesh, daring to move up. She held his hand and pushed it away.

“No, Uncle Walter!”

“Don’t be silly, Olivia, don’t you trust me?”

“Yes, but…”

“So, just relax, my dear…” he said, as his hand moved to between her legs, touching her through the fabric of the panties. Olivia moaned softly. “See? Doesn’t it feel good?”

She nodded her head, closing her eyes, as he pushed her panties aside to find her pussy, touching her lightly. He managed to remove her panties to grant him better access to her.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, as he ran a hand over her chin, tracing the freckles that peppered her face, her nose, her forehead. As he seemed to draw patterns on her face, his other fingers explored the completely bare area of her pussy, searching for her clit. Olivia opened up for him, throwing her head back as he hit the right spot.

“Oh! Uncle Walter! Yes!”

He smiled, looking at her and rubbing at her clit unceremoniously and held her at the small of the back for support, for he feared she might fall from his lap if he let her go. He rubbed harder, feeling her juices coating his fingers, as she dripped with need for him. Walter watched her as her face flushed, her chest heaved with her irregular breathing, trying to calm herself down but not much. She was beautiful when aroused, beautiful as she clenched tightly around his fingers and even more beautiful as she came, open-mouthed, trying not to be too noisy but probably unaware of that. Walter could bet money she would be just like that when out of character.

He was fondling her hair when she finally opened her eyes to look at him. Those green eyes, so pure and yet so jaded.

“That was good,” she said, going back to her character.

“Now, my dear, would you like to make your Uncle Walter very happy?” he said, unzipping his pants.

Olivia slipped from his leg and knelt in front of him, between Walter’s opened legs and helped him open the belt and the flyer of his pants, a naughty smile playing on her lips.

Walter moaned and closed his eyes and he felt her holding his cock with both hands, one rubbing the palm at his tip, the other holding firmly at his base. She rubbed him from the base to the tip, in fast movements, increasing the pace as she watched him get harder in her hands. He buckled against Olivia when he felt the tip of her tongue running down his length and then her mouth closed around the engorged head of his cock, sucking at him.

That felt incredibly good. Her mouth was sucking hungrily at him and was hot and wet and everything he wanted it to be, so perfect he couldn’t even remember the last time he had an erection in his life, much less an orgasm.

“Yes! Yes, Miss Dunham, like that! Yes!” he vaguely heard him saying, as she practically devoured him. Walter grabbed her hair, ruining the neat pigtails and satiating the desire to touch her hair, which was even silkier than he could’ve imagined it would be.

“Miss Dunham, oh, Miss Dunham…” he moaned her name as he came in her mouth, the velvet-like feel of her all around him.

Walter kept his eyes closed a while longer, trying to control his breathing. When he opened his eyes again he jerked with the surprise of not finding Olivia there.

Then he woke up in a jolt, in his bed, under his own covers. It had been a dream. A very strange yet marvelous dream. To his utter surprise, he reached down between his legs to find out that he had, indeed, come from the dream he had.

And now he wondered how he would look at Miss Dunham in the eye again the following day. Or his son Peter. Or, even worse, he wondered if Peter could hear him talking in his sleep from the other room.

Walter covered his face with the pillow.

“Oh, dear… I might be too old for that kind of excitement…” he exclaimed to himself.

 

END


End file.
